


Late Night Wonderings

by astralpenguin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Apologies, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kyoko is a Little Shit, Late Night Conversations, Texting, Tired Sayaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: Once she could see properly, she looked at what exactly had decided to bother her at such an ungodly hour.Or, rather,whohad decided to.





	Late Night Wonderings

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this instead of sleeping so if it's bad that's why
> 
> inspired by this [post](http://shesjustnotiris.tumblr.com/post/147383174248/imagine-your-otp)

A loud, sharp sound woke her up.

Blearily, Sayaka blinked her eyes open. Her bedroom was dark, indicating that it was approximately _way_ too early for there to be _anything_ waking her up. She allowed her eyes to close and began to drift off back to sleep.

The noise came again.

Cursing mentally, Sayaka reached her arm out to her bedside table and snatched up her phone. Despite it being permanently on the lowest brightness setting, it still took a minute or so for Sayaka’s eyes to adjust to the light emitted from the screen. Once she could see properly, she looked at what exactly had decided to bother her at such an ungodly hour.

Or, rather, _who_ had decided to.

 

**apricot-chan:** there’s smth i’ve always wondered can you help??

**apricot-chan:** how do tall people like you sleep at night?

 

Sayaka stared in disbelief as more messages came through.

 

**apricot-chan:** bc there’s no way you can be completely covered by a blanket

**apricot-chan:** you must get so cold

**apricot-chan:** how do you sleep??

 

Sayaka took a deep breath and resisted the urge to throw her phone out of the window. She replied.

 

**ariel:** Kyoko

**ariel:** Babe

**ariel:** It’s

**ariel:** 4 O’CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING !!!!!!

 

She didn’t have to wait long for a response.

 

**apricot-chan:** so.....

**apricot-chan:** you can’t sleep huh?

**apricot-chan:** is it bc of the blanket ???

 

**ariel:** ...

**ariel:** That doesn’t deserve a response.

 

Sayaka switched her phone onto silent mode and practically threw it back onto the bedside table, before slamming her head down onto her pillow.

 

“Wow, you look like shit.”

Sayaka turned from her open locker and glared at the girl standing next to her. “And whose fault is that?”

“I didn’t keep you up that long!” Kyoko reached into Sayaka’s locker and pulled out the history textbook. “And it was an important question.”

“It wasn’t an important question! And how long you actually kept me up doesn’t change the fact that I couldn’t get back to sleep after!”

Kyoko had the good grace to look a little sheepish. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, you’d better be.” Sayaka muttered, mostly to herself, as she took her textbook back from Kyoko and shut her locker door. The noise made by the door was louder than she had intended it to be, causing her to wince.

“Hey,” said Kyoko as she grabbed Sayaka’s free hand with her own, “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you.”

Sayaka rolled her eyes. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Kyoko grinned and leaned in close. “Although,” she said, “you’re extra cute when you’re tired.”

“If you think that you’re gonna get a kiss out of me this morning then you are sorely mistaken.”

Kyoko laughed, and backed off. “That’s fair.” She lifted up Sayaka’s hand and looked at the watch on her wrist. “Come on, we’ve got like 3 minutes.”

They walked to their next class, not letting go of each other’s hands until they reached the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated : D


End file.
